digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dan67/Archive 1
This is my user talk Theft ...taking an image that someone else made from deviantart and uploading it to other sites is theft. Our upload page even explicitly says not to do that. 17:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) how can i get a image that's not theft because to me at school it has no effect it was okay on Castleminer wiki because i needed it for my Avatar picture. I don't know what's going on but i wish for it to all stop can you explain a better way for me to help out renamon without me getting in trouble please and thank you. :You'll need to either (1) message the artist and get their permission to upload the image on the wiki, upload the image while stating on its description page who made the image and where they gave you permission to use it, or (2) don't use the image. This really isn't something you can just get around because "it was too hard". Either you go through the proper channels, or you go without. 18:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i didn't know this was going to happen but i'm not going to bother complaining about the picture can we just fix up anything going wrong on this wiki because i really feel the need to do something good here. :We coudl always use help building the articles for the English Please leave a message for me or to renamon either way it's the same person. I stopped throwing my fit in Digimon wiki i have to improve it in order to see renamon in the USA again so please help me out. cards. There's a dump of images at Card:Main Page, and the guidelines are there too. Hell, you could even start Card:Renamon.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay but can you edit the rest becaue i might the add the heading, but not any pictures or texts so thats your part because i don't know the card game but i do know renamon. Kryento did you fix the renamon card yet ...no. I set up the skeleton, and I had asked you to fill in all the infoboxes.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 17:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll list a few moves but that's all i know. Okay, let's try this again. 1.Go to Card:Main Page. There will be a link there to an archive of all our english card scans. It may have been linked to megaupload, in which case it is gone and you'll have to find the scans at Cyberdramon's Digital Index. If you can't find them there, me and Lanate will try to replace the archives tonight. 2.Once you have all the scans for each english Renamon card, fill in the infobox code, which is currently hidden. You can see it when you open up the edit browser, here. 3.Upload the card scans from Cyberdramon's Digital Index, and credit them as done with the English cards on Card:Guilmon. (ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC)